


归途

by Megaloceros



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, 丹尼尔是蜜糖, 夏尔是漂亮男孩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaloceros/pseuds/Megaloceros
Summary: In your car, I'm a star and I'm burnin' through you.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Kudos: 6





	1. Make you real proud of your baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel是糖不是爹。  
> Charles是漂亮男孩。  
> 不分攻受。
> 
> BGM: Love song by Lana Del Rey.

I mean... it's a long way home.  
-

Daniel比Charles高上那么一点点。

数据上看起来是这样。

人们说他们两个看起来很般配，在那些充满酒杯轻碰声和水晶吊灯的场合里，人人都这样说。

Charles承受着来自身着精致礼服的女士与男士们的视线。背景里不止充杂着无法判断的虚情或假意的赞美与好奇的探究，也有无能者的嫉妒与轻蔑。

他挺直腰背，踩着旁人的叽叽喳喳，优雅行走。

像是一路踩在玻璃碎片上。

如果让他说，只要不是踩在乐高颗粒上，那他全然能应付得来。

只是无聊的社交罢了，没什么好在乎的。Daniel这样对他说。经历过初入场时手心洇出薄汗，伴在年长者的身边，Charles在短短时间内便学会了如何扮演自己的角色。他是Aaron Burr，他能做到talk less与smile more。

总而言之，交际场上，人们都不过是在扮演角色而已。

人人如此。

他只在乎一个人，那就是Daniel。

他只想做一件事，那就是成为Daniel的骄傲。

在裁缝店的私人试衣间里，Charles望着全身镜中的年轻男人。他望着自己。

细腻薄软的羊毛织料包裹着他的身体。

Oxford not Brogue，他不禁想到这句话，暗自发笑。

Daniel正站在他身旁，细细端详。

他克制着自己不去想账单上的数字。不管怎样，他总会让这件衣服值得。

Daniel将手掌抵在他后腰间，镜子反射出他的表情似乎颇为满意。

“我们应该再多做几件。你穿正装很好看。”

Daniel不怎么喜欢正装，搞得像雨伞套一样沉闷。相较之下，他偏爱宽松的棉质或什么材质的衣服，他的小男友曾在整理他衣柜里成堆的连帽卫衣与T恤短裤们时发表评论，“要论我们之中谁更像青少年，Daniel，你当之无愧。”（为此，Charles收到了一只扔向他的袜子。加上一场枕头大战。以黏糊糊汗涔涔的性爱为结局，当然。）

但显然Charles在那些剪裁完美的雨伞套里愈发耀眼了。

去字典里翻翻“CLASSY”这个词，旁边就是Charles Leclerc的照片——年轻男人曾这样开玩笑似的对他说。

这是属于他的漂亮男孩。他想。

Daniel附上他的耳际。

“你想离开吗？”

“我不知道。你呢？”

“我想念公寓里的床。好想在床上把你吸出来，就穿着这套衣服。”他为Charles耳尖飞上的一抹红而轻笑，“顺便说一句，你今晚真美。不对，你每一刻都很美，不是吗？”

Charles冲他挑眉，尽量克制着不让自己的脸红有那么明显。

但他应该是失败了。

Daniel将手掌贴在他颈侧，手指轻蹭他的脸颊，开怀大笑。

Charles佯怒，小声嘀咕着“该死”。

他们只是在聚会场地的角落里，无人有意打扰二人短暂的独处，更无人要对Charles突来的情绪发表看法。

“别对我生气嘛。”Daniel装作无辜，“走吧，路上买一份披萨，这里就没有能吃的东西，我饿坏了。”

他们驾车驶出会厅有一段距离了。

Charles坐在副驾驶位，洛城的灯点亮了这座喧闹的都市，他半心半意地欣赏眼前的夜景。没有人出声。车载音响里传来Lana Del Rey低声吟唱的纸醉金迷，填满了二人之间沉默无言的空气。（实际上，他是有点惊讶。说真的，Daniel，Lana Del Rey？）

Daniel在离开聚会前对他说的那些话，又在Charles脑中重现。

他情不自禁地开始描绘那些画面。

Daniel如何在打开屋门后急切地将他钉在走廊墙壁上，把他吻到难以呼吸；Daniel如何逐个解开年轻人的衬衫扣子，却不让他脱下，然后舔舐他的乳尖；Daniel如何让Charles蓄势待发的勃起从西装裤中解脱出来，将他的阴茎纳入温暖的口腔。或者用舌尖缓慢而细致地舔过每一处，从马眼到冠状沟到根部。每一处。

他想念Daniel的嘴，想到发疼。

而这一切的主使者，现在，却似乎对Charles的幻想毫不知情。

他正看着红灯的倒计时，手指不耐烦地在方向盘上敲打。

Charles决定，不应该只是这样。

Daniel有时喜欢玩火。

他也不确定是什么驱使自己在聚会上对Charles说出那句下流话，但在不远的将来他会承认，他对那句话所产生的效果十分满意。

这个路口红灯的时间格外长一些。他正不耐烦地倒计时。余光捕捉到Charles突然投来的视线，Daniel转头对年轻人发出疑问，不忘记献上一个甜蜜的微笑。

“怎么了？”

Charles不说话。

在年长者的注视下，他伸手越过变速杆，覆上Daniel的裆部，揉弄起他西装裤下正沉睡着的阴茎。年轻男人手上的动作慵懒随意，却意图明显。他清楚地知道怎样能撩拨起司机先生的欲念之火，并乐于付诸行动。

红灯熄灭，多亏了Daniel的肌肉记忆和敏捷反应，还不等后面的车开始按喇叭，早已挂挡启动，通过路口。他突然觉得自己或许拥有成为圣人的潜质。

他有理由相信这是Charles的恶作剧，但也无法对他的这番举动生起气来。毕竟是自己开的好头。而且，他早已想要Charles。只是想暂且忍耐着，尽快回去好好地云雨一番罢了。

Daniel想到，他们竟从未在车上做过。  
驶出一段距离后，Daniel捉住那只调皮的手，放到唇边轻吻，然后规规矩矩地放回Charles的大腿上。

“宝贝，别急，马上回去。”

他看Charles没什么反应，以为年轻人被说服了。但当副驾驶一侧的拉链声和细碎的呻吟声传入他耳中时，他就知道了，自己迟早会认输。

tbc.


	2. have fun daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 烂尾警告。  
> 时间过去太久了，风格没把握住（一点都没），与前文过于脱节。  
> 主要任务是把稿里那点写过的放上来，就这样不负责任地完结了（。）

既然你不要，那我自己来。Charles如此想着。

他不知道自己为何会对Daniel的调情而脸红。但那不会代表着他在二人间的那些新花样里总是被动接收方。

他们从未在车里做过。

所以今天可以是第一次。

将车座靠背调得稍平些以方便活动，他径自拉下拉链，手掌包裹着内裤布料，抚慰自己因适才的想象而已半勃的阴茎。他故意让一声声呻吟不加掩饰地从口中逸出，企图引起Daniel的注意。

事实上，他也成功了。

副驾驶上的男人注意到汽车偏离了常规路线，往旁边的僻静巷子驶去，暗暗勾起嘴角。

“在我的性幻想里，你的西装裤底下应该是赤裸的。”Daniel开口道。

Charles笑出声。

“如何？方便你随时把我拉进厕所隔间，直接拉下裤子来用手指干我吗，daddy？”

Daniel的喉结上下滚动，而这通常是好兆头。

他加重力道，手指描绘着自己阴茎的形状。像是一个在表演自慰前戏的脱衣舞男。

年轻男人动手将勃起从布料中释放出来。除去胯间这一团乱糟糟的景象，其他地方都如前般好整以暇。

只需将拉链拉上，Charles就能返回会厅继续扮演那个玻璃造的完美婊子。

他撸动两下，因体液分泌不多，茎身还稍微干涩。Charles松松地倚靠在车门上，一手继续抚慰身下物，另一手的二指在口腔中进进出出，模仿着性交的动作，舌尖带出唾液，由下至上再向下，缓慢而淫靡地濡湿每一根手指。

Daniel的吞咽声重得能让Charles听到。

“Leclerc，”他很少直接叫年轻人的姓，“会有人看到。”

Daniel刚说完这句话便感到尴尬。装什么正派人。

“怎样？怕别人质疑你满足不了我？”他毫不在意，像是只在伸懒腰的猫，“无人及你十分之一……daddy。”

Daniel又气又笑。

车停在深巷里，巷外路灯的光只舍得分来一点点亮，却照得车内正好。

四下无人，正是做坏事的好时机。

驾驶人转过头来盯着他，而Charles轻轻摇晃自己的阴茎，像是在对他挥手打招呼，“你好啊，daddy。想我了吗？”

澳洲人大笑着去解二人的安全带。

他观赏Charles在有限空间里倾情呈现的自渎表演。环绕在茎身上的手掌上下移动，拇指擦掠过顶端将渗出的前液向四处抹开，细细照顾着每一处以积累欢愉；年轻男人趋渐涣散的眼神与微张的嘴，释出的浅浅呻吟与重重呼吸填在黏腻燥热的空气里；脱离发胶的几缕头发散在额前，使他比一小时前更符合真实年纪。

“在我的性幻想里，你会在这台车里把我送上高潮。然后再反过来。”

Charles乐在其中。自渎表演带给他的快乐在某些时候将压倒性地超过身体上的欢愉。他想，斯文假象之下谁又不过是个饥渴的婊子。

区别只在于那带来高潮的诱因罢了。

Daniel将早已解开但仍挂在颈间的领结随意一扔，松开顶端的两粒扣，并将座椅向后调整，创造出些空间。

你会得到你想要的。

他握上Charles的勃起，只瞟他一眼，便探过身去，用嘴包裹住Charls阴茎顶端，缓缓吞入整根。

是Charles为之想念到发疼的极乐天堂。

他长叹一口气，眯着眼睛稳稳地向后靠去。空间所迫，姿势受限，视野里只是澳洲人打理规整的卷发，随着上下动作轻轻弹晃。没法看到那双笑眼如何像往常一样因呛噎而盈上水雾气，实在可惜。

Charles将手掌贴上他的后颈。或许以后这里会有个文身，他想。也许不会。

手指缠在卷曲的发丝间，轻捻因定型产品结成的硬壳，随他的上下动作而起落。年轻人跟随Daniel的节奏。

像他曾做过的无数次那样，Daniel微闭双眼。在吞吐的间隙，他舔舐漂亮男孩的漂亮阴茎与双睾，仿佛那是什么味儿的冰激凌（别是水果味，也不要坚果，拜托）。  
他以圆而平坦的舌弹动着拍打年轻人红到发紫的龟头，或以尖而灵活的舌在敏感的马眼一带戳刺，接而来回勾勒那道浅沟的形状。一手作支撑，一手逗弄沉甸甸的双睾，手指在连续的动作中拨弄着极乐开关。

男孩喜欢这样，他觉得，有时候Daniel在深喉时仿佛没有吞咽反射。

快感在下腹积累，一如在碎浪带迎接海浪的推移，即将被涨潮包裹。等待破碎的水流和绵软的白浪，冲刷过他的身体。

Charles的呼吸渐趋急促。

他抓住男人柔软的卷发，轻轻拉扯示意年长者离开。

当他处于这个阶段时，只需再随意撸动几下，猛烈的高潮就将如约而至。Daniel对他的身体了如指掌。

双眼仍处于短暂失焦的状态，但Daniel仍然坚持而决绝地贯彻了他的计划——他仅仅用手指箍在这根漂亮阴茎的底部，便得到Charles高亢的呻吟。

你倒是不怕被人听去了，daddy。

Charles弓起身子像只小虾，双手猛扑向Daniel的手腕，却不挣脱，只是重重地覆在上面。

乖孩子。我听话的乖孩子。

他看着Charles的嘴巴张成漂亮的o型，精致的眉毛们皱在一起。

圣贤受难时也会露出这张脸吗？

Daniel看过许许多多次，他从不厌倦。

他等待，等待年轻男孩未经释放的高潮时间被拉长、被削截，像被剪掉利甲的小猫用肉垫挠着他的心窝。如果有人说残忍，那就随他的便去。

总而言之，他享受着这场演出。

从观众到成为导演，反客为主，重新拥有对Charles身体的掌控，当然是一次值得享受的实验。

多么漂亮精致的、任人摆弄的Ken娃娃。

他亲吻Charles的头顶。

他们买了披萨。

Daniel让Charles和他仍未完全软下去的老二一起下车（是的，漂亮男孩不被允许触碰他的漂亮朋友），独自去取待会儿的晚餐。

他对Charles下车前甩给他那张微微愠怒的脸表示非常享受，也对Charles从店门口一路保持到车门边那张愤慨万分的脸表示印象深刻。

“你他妈——你订了菠萝披萨？”Charles真的很生气，“亏你还算半个意大利人，该死的Daniel Ricciardo，这种行为和舍祖忘尊有什么区别？”

“Darling别生气嘛，”他用上那种狗狗眼，百战百胜，屡试不爽，“只是让他们在肉食天堂上放了些菠萝罢了，无伤大雅的，宝贝。”

Charles低头恶狠狠地看着披萨盒，仿佛要在上面烧穿两个洞。他真的对撒娇的小狗生不起气来。

“亲爱的，”Daniel伸手擒住他的下巴，使猫咪男孩对上自己的狗狗眼，“菠萝会使精液更甜，你知道的。”

Charles骂骂咧咧地又硬了一分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐bb们！  
> （很久没有出现啦 bb 祝你三次元开开心心喔）


End file.
